The major objectives of this study are to study the development of self esteem and attitudes toward Chinese culture in American born children of Chinese ancestry. It will examine the differential impact of seeking assimilation, by speaking only English, or continued involvement in the Chinese culture through its language, on the self esteem, cognitive developmental and mental health of these children. The sample will consist of 192 Chinese children, half of whom will be girls. One half of the sample will speak only English and the other half will be able to speak Chinese and English. The sample will be equally divided between the 1st and 2nd grades and the 5th and 6th grades. The children will be divided into groups on the above basis and instruments measuring four variables: self esteem, ethnic identity, cognitive functioning, and anxiety. In addition, the mother of each child will be interviewed to obtain family background data and parental attitudes towards their own ethnic group. Appropriate descriptive and inferential analysis procedures will be conducted to explore the development of attitudes in Chinese children due to group membership.